Four Sixteen
by misscassie
Summary: What I think should happen at the end of 4x16. Angsty Smuttiness :)


Four Sixteen

She was drunk she knew that much. She closed her eyes as she swallowed a heaping gulp from the bottle of tequila; she barely wrapped her fingers around. Slowly her body shifted in the quiet night, as she sat in a swing at the neighborhood park. What happened to her best friends? She felt like she's lost them. Tonight she got into an actual physical fight with Elena. Bonnie was off her rocker somewhere trying to convince one of them that killing 12 people would solve everything. Tyler was gone because of fucking Klaus. Well because of fucking Tyler too. He shouldn't have plotted to kill Klaus. Maybe they all just needed to realize that Klaus was going to be here, and there's nothing they could do about it.

Fucking Klaus. He's capable of the most horrific things, but when it comes to her…she's his weakness. To say she wasn't intrigued by that fact was a lie. She liked the electricity of confidence that ran through her whenever she was around him.

Before she knew it she found herself walking down the street, bottle in hand. Her feet stumbled slightly down the impressive driveway of Klaus' mansion. She walked up to the front door, and let out a hesitant breath before knocking. A moment later, Klaus slowly opened the door.

"Caroline…" a smiled played across his face as he said her name. She swayed slightly, the effects of tequila running through her veins.

"Hi." She blurted.

"I heard you got in quite the scuffle tonight, love." Klaus smirked. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"What are you doing tonight, finger painting?" she laughed at her own joke. She leaned up against a marble column in the foyer. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards her. He watched her take a swig of the bottle and make an adorable grimace to the taste.

"Look at you…gotten into the sauce a bit, sweetheart?" he smirked. She looked at him, holding the bottle out to him.

"Want some?" she offered in a voice almost suggesting something else. He grinned slightly at her tease, reaching for the bottle. He took a swig, and wiped his mouth.

"You know if you came here to bait or distract me, you might want to have come with some higher quality stuff." He also scowled at the tasted. She giggled.

"Not this time, even though that's our thing." She slurred.

"So we do have a thing?" he poked staring at her. She looked at his eyes, intense as always. She scoffed grabbing the bottle out of his hands and bringing it to her lips.

The house was quiet and dark, with only the warm crackling of the fireplace in the background. The quiet tension between them, bubbling to the surface. They stared at each other, barely breathing. His eyes on her stimulated her insides with excitement yet brought on an overwhelming wave of anger. She hated him. She hated that he made her feel things she didn't want to. She was a good person, and allowing herself to be attracted to this terror of a person angered her to no end.

Just as he began to step towards her she forcefully threw the bottle at him, with the slightest turn of his shoulder he let it fly by him, crashing to the ground behind him. He tilted his head . She swallowed deeply, breathing heavier now. She couldn't let him come near her, not now. He stepped closer again, she swiped her arm with vampire strength across the hallway foyer table, vases and candlesticks flying at him. He batted each piece down with flash movements of his arm as he stepped closer and closer to her. She shook her head, arms pushing him and punching his chest when he was right in front of her. He broke through her defense and grabbed the back of her hair with his desperate hands and crushed his lips on hers, the weight of his body pressing her against the column. Her skin was on fire with want.

No no no.

She pushed him away from her with all the strength she had. He stumbled backwards, he looked at her with the most desperate eyes. His heart was beating out of his chest she could hear it. She had her back pressed up against that column with everything she had.

"Don't….please don't make fall into this with you…" she quietly pleaded.

He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, feeling teased. He turned around and walked towards the front door his arms on his head. Every step he took away from her, she died a little more inside. Every step he took his heartbeat grew more distant. Every fiber in her body needed his heartbeat pressed against her. Her fingertips that were grasped onto the column, began to detach. Before she knew it she was rushing after him with vamp speed, turning him towards her and crashing him against the door. Her fingers aggressively running through his hair behind his head. Their swollen, needy lips furious against each other. She was off the ground somehow, her legs wrapped around his torso. She felt his need against her. In a flash, her back slammed against the column again. He dropped her to her feet, lips never leaving. Her frantic fingers scratching at the material of his shirt. His strong fingers finding themselves to her wrists, wrapping around and forcing them above her head. His lips slowly drew away from hers. Their eyes gradually meeting each other as they opened. Her breathlessness excited him even more. He dropped her arms, lifting her at her butt. Her arms falling around his neck. He carried her up the expansive staircase, throwing her on his bed. Her breasts bounced at impact. He grabbed the fabric of her jeans, and urgently pulled them off of her. With both hands she grabbed the collar of his henley and ripped it off of his chest, buttons flying. She then went to work at his belt, pulling it through the loops, hitting the wall when she let go. There was an ache between her thighs, she whimpered. Hearing that sound from her, took him to the edge, a low growl escapes his mouth. Making his way between her legs, he thrust into her. She could have sworn she saw a spectrum of colors flood across her mind at the feeling of him breaking into her ache. He brought her on top of him, she was straddling him. He sat up his fingers gentle now falling down her back, with every passionate thrust he sent into her. He buried his face into her neck. Lips pursing down her neck, the beat of her heart thudding beneath his lips. He laid her down, her fingers scratched down his chest. He pulled out of her and aggressively pulled her legs towards him. He thrust into again, her breath catching with pleasure. He leaned over her putting his hand down next to her head. Her hands slid up his back, and she pulled him closer to her. Her lips made their way to his shoulder. Something came over her, her fangs came out with the next thrust he sent into her and she bit deep into his shoulder, drinking him in. He moaned, feeling his blood making its way down her throat. His speed quickened, as he approached the edge of giving her everything inside of him. She released him from her mouth at the explosion inside of her, her head propelling back into the pillows, hands behind her scratching at the headboard. The sound escaping her mouth, loud and exasperated with pleasure. His satisfied growl was against her mouth. He fell limp on top of her. Her hands clutching at his back. All there was was silence, and their breathing, heavy as it was.

What the fuck did she just do?


End file.
